Money Makes the World Go Around
Money Makes the World Go Around is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-first of the game. It is the third set in the Gamble Summit district of New Cresthill. Plot A week after Nicholas went undercover, impersonating Sage Black, Chief Galdwey received a message from him about a problem in Stardust Bank Inc.'s lobby, which Golliat Sept would take care of. Considering this, Mona and the player were assigned to learn about this issue. When they were outside the bank, they heard a loud noise, which led them to tackle down the door and find accountant Nick Kunz, crushed by coins. Apart from Golliat, cabaret singer, Mabel Viruse, and fashionista, Yami Afton were considered suspects. Mid-investigation, Abaddon came with a box from Nick Kunz and Queen Emmanuelle, addressed to the whole New Cresthill Police Department. Inside, the team found a set of voodoo dolls that resembled all of the current members and a note saying that Nick's murder wasn't supposed to be investigated by them, so they had the opportunity of leaving it or they would face the consequences. Ignoring the threat, the team added businesswoman, Suzette Butler, and Nicholas' dad, loan officer Arthur Brandwein. Soon, they found out that Golliat was trying to fire Kunz because he was trying to sell information related to the bank administration. What's more, Yami was snooping around the vault's content while she was locked inside, finding interesting things, which she left after the victim found her. At the end of the chapter, the team was informed that Suzette was making a press conference about the victim and his sins. She mentioned that Nick was plotting against huge companies like her father-in-law's or her son's friend's, hiring someone else to enlarge his range of scope, without mentioning his relationship with a cabaret lady. Later on, they discovered that Arthur burned some of the victim's belongings as a war declaration because both of them wanted to be part of Mr. Sept's group of selected confidants, but only one of them could be chosen. Supporting this, Kunz tried to offer his girlfriend to Golliat as a token of loyalty, taking advantage of Mabel's blind affection in the name of love. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Mabel Viruse for Nick Kunz's murder. Upon confrontation, Mabel confessed that she refused to help Nick with Golliat's issue. However, Kunz tried to change her mind mistreating her, revealing that they were in a toxic relationship. Sick of living in fear, Viruse followed her boyfriend to the bank with a bomb. After Kunz hacked the vault and let Yami go out, she knocked him with one of her stilettos, threw the bomb inside the vault and escape through the bank catacombs to detonate the murder weapon. When she went back to make sure that Nick's body was destroyed, she noticed that her plan failed and he had been crushed by coins instead. Judge Fraire sentenced her to 10 years in prison. Post-trial, Nicholas contacted the team to inform them about Golliat's plan, which was revealed as the operation of counterfeit money. Knowing that Sept would be more careful after Nick's murder, Brandwein left information in his sketchbook for the team to decode. Charlotte found that Golliat was using the true money financing two projects: The Hunt of Cocoons and the production of Vis. The information about Vis was really confusing, so Woods couldn't understand what he was referring to; however, while they had Nicholas' stories, Rogelio suggested to publish one online, as a surprise for him after his undercover mission. Meanwhile, Mabel asked to see the player to reveal information in exchange for a lenient sentence. Actually, she was working for Golliat, spying on Nick to avoid the revelation of Sept's plan. Even if she didn't know about it, she had access to the identity of those involved. Evan and the player searched the catacombs and found that, among Golliat's contacts, he had the data of Queen Emmanuelle, or Marie Bondye. She was working along with Golliat to manipulate Gamble Summit's elite, making them believe that the myth was true and they should work for the most powerful man in the district or, death would knock their doors. With these new revelations, Abaddon was assigned to keep an eye on Golliat, while Mona and Xavier would investigate about Vis and, Evan and the player would go to arrest Marie Bondye for her crimes and make her confess the whole plan of Sept. Summary Victim *'Nick Kunz' (found crushed by coins in Stardust Bank Inc.'s lobby) Murder Weapon *'Coins' Killer *'Mabel Viruse' Suspects :: Golliat Sept :: Stardust Bank Inc.'s President Profile: *The killer knows explosives *The killer studied at Sacred Heart University *The killer drinks strawberry daiquiris Appearance: *The killer wears a bowler hat :: Mabel Viruse :: Cabaret Singer Profile: *The killer knows explosives *The killer studied at Sacred Heart University *The killer drinks strawberry daiquiris Appearance: *The killer wears a bowler hat :: Yami Afton :: Fashionista Profile: *The killer studied at Sacred Heart University *The killer drinks strawberry daiquiris :: Suzette Butler :: Businesswoman Profile: *The killer knows explosives *The killer studied at Sacred Heart University *The killer drinks strawberry daiquiris :: Arthur Brandwein :: Loan Officer Profile: *The killer knows explosives *The killer drinks strawberry daiquiris Appearance: *The killer wears a bowler hat Quasi-Suspects :: Nicholas Brandwein :: Lab Chief :: Rogelio Minow :: Tech Expert Killer's Profile *The killer knows explosives *The killer studied at Sacred Heart University *The killer drinks strawberry daiquiris *The killer wears a bowler hat *The killer is female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bank Lobby. (Clues: Plastic Pieces, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Golliat Sept; Victim Identified: Nick Kunz) *Ask Golliat Sept about the victim's relationship with the bank. (Prerequisite: Bank Lobby investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Exploded Bank Vault) *Investigate Exploded Bank Vault. (Prerequisite: Golliat interrogated; Clues: Fishing Tackle Box, Concrete Rubble) *Examine Fishing Tackle Box. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Couple Picture; New Suspect: Mabel 'Viruse') *Inform Mabel Viruse of her boyfriend's death. (Prerequisite: Couple Picture unraveled) *Examine Concrete Rubble. (Result: Lunar Talisman) *Examine Lunar Talisman. (Result: Y. Afton; New Suspect: Yami Afton) *Interrogate Yami Afton about her presence in the main crime scene. (Prerequisite: Y. Afton decoded) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Fidget Pen) *Analyze Fidget Pen. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer studied at Sacred Heart University) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows explosives) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Catacombs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Remote Control, Clay Shards, Pieces of Cloth) *Examine Remote Control. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks strawberry daiquiris) *Examine Clay Shards. (Result: Fake Nails Package) *Examine Fake Nails Package. (Result: Butler Silk's Logo; New Suspect: Suzette Butler) *Ask Suzette Butler about her issues involving the catacombs. (Prerequisite: Butler Silk's Logo unravel) *Examine Pieces of Cloth. (Result: Voodoo Doll; New Suspect: Arthur Brandwein) *Talk to Arthur Brandwein about his competitive relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll restored; Profile updated: Arthur knows explosives) *Investigate Pile of Gold. (Prerequisite: All Catacombs' related tasks must be done before; Profile updated: Suzette drinks strawberry daiquiris; Clues: Cease and Desist Letter, Kerchief) *Examine Cease and Desist Letter. (Result: Postage Stamp) *Analyze Postage Stamp. (12:00:00) *Confront Golliat Sept for trying to fire the victim to keep his secrets safe. (Prerequisite: Postage Stamp analyzed; Profile updated: Golliat studied at Sacred Heart University) *Examine Kerchief. (Result: Black Particles) *Examine Black Particles. (Result: Chia Seeds) *Question Yami Afton about snooping into the bank vault's content during the night. (Prerequisite: Chia Seeds identified under microscope; Profile updated: Yami studied at Sacred Heart University and drinks strawberry daiquiris) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Suzette Butler about trying to defame the victim while she is still a suspect in the current investigation. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Suzette knows explosives and studied at Sacred Heart University; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ancient Skeletons) *Investigate Ancient Skeletons. (Prerequisite: Suzette interrogated; Clues: Wooden Chest, Rotten Fish Basket) *Examine Wooden Chest. (Result: Mylar Bag) *Analyze Mylar Bag. (12:00:00) *Question Arthur Brandwein about the victim's burned belongings. (Prerequisite: Mylar Bag analyzed; Profile updated: Arthur drinks strawberry daiquiris) *Examine Rotten Fish Basket. (Result: Lacy Corset) *Talk to Mabel Viruse about the victim suggesting her to sleep with Golliat. (Prerequisite: Lacy Corset found; Profiles updated: Mabel knows explosives, Golliat knows explosives and drinks strawberry daiquiris) *Investigate Bank Vault Door. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Dynamite Cartridge, Safe Deposit Box) *Examine Dynamite Cartridge. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bowler hat) *Examine Safe Deposit Box. (Result: Earplugs) *Analyze Earplugs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Finances on the Other Side (3/6)! (1 star) Finances on the Other Side (3/6) *Answer Nicholas Brandwein's video call. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side) *Investigate Bank Lobby. (Prerequisite: Nicholas interrogated; Clue: Leather Briefcase) *Examine Leather Briefcase. (Result: Nicholas' Sketchbook) *Analyze Nicholas' Sketchbook. (06:00:00) *Investigate Ancient Skeletons. (Prerequisite: Nicholas' Sketchbook analyzed; Clue: Pile of Bones) *Examine Pile of Bones. (Result: Rogelio's Laptop) *Make sure that Rogelio publishes Nicholas' story appropiately. (Prerequisite: Rogelio's Laptop found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Mabel Viruse wants to propose the police department. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Catacombs. (Prerequisite: Mabel interrogated; Clue: Hand Purse) *Examine Hand Purse. (Result: Security Box) *Examine Security Box. (Result: Golliat's Agenda) *Analyze Golliat's Agenda. (06:00:00) *Confirm Queen Emmanuelle's identity with Mabel Viruse. (Prerequisite: Golliat's Agenda analyzed; Reward: Sequin Jacket) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Gamble Summit